


33% Off

by okemmelie



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Bad Flirting, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, frank's parents own toy zone and he just works there rn, ted is fresh out of college and just starting his job at ccrp technical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Ted finds out his co-workers are nerds and that the new employee at Toy Zone is kind of hot
Relationships: Frank Pricely/Ted Spankoffski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	33% Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jusains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusains/gifts).



> i've been thinking about frankoffski for a while but finally, finally, FINALLY i wrote a fic for them. dedicated for julie bc we do be kind of shaking hands
> 
> anyway i wholeheartedly believe ted was a nerd in high school and so i'm allowing early-ccrp ted to also be a nerd when confronted by his coworkers. in this, i pretend that ted being in his early twenties and right out of college is something that happens in late 2020 because i know very little about early 2000 mtg

Finding out some of his coworkers play _Magic: The Gathering_ isn’t a revelation Ted expected to make, but it’s a nice one nevertheless. To him, there’s nothing more nostalgic and on top of that, it’s a game he’s always enjoyed with his brother.

After Hatchetfield’s local game store closed a few years ago, there’s not been anywhere for citizens of the tiny town to go for their tabletop trading card game needs, so Ted’s engagement in the whole thing quickly dropped. Still, he kept some Commander decks and occasionally played against his brother when they had the time.

Bill and Paul weren’t big on Commander, but they did enjoy drafting and since Ted’s doesn’t mind, they’ve all agreed to split a display (36 packs for three people seemed like a lot, but whatever). He’s the one who’s been tasked with going out and buying it.

Not wanting to drive all the way to fucking _Clivesdale_ for a wider selection, he decides that his best bet is Toy Zone. He knows he and his brother used to buy some packs there occasionally, but he doesn’t know if that’s still a possibility.

He parks his car by the Lakeside Mall and makes his way to the only toy store in town. Everyone he knows who’s been there more than a couple of times has had a weird encounter with local lost cause Sherman Young (Ted’s involved in Funko Pop he wanted to buy for his brother and it was not pretty), but luckily he doesn’t seem to be around today.

It’s not that Ted has been here _many_ times, but he has been here frequently enough to know that the guy behind the counter is new (or at the very least new to him). He’s rather young, but rather young means about Ted’s age, give or take a few years.

He’s also really good looking. Hair cut neatly, red shirt ironed and somehow sitting perfectly despite being a shirt for work; hell, he even manages to pull off wearing glasses sexily rather than looking like a total nerd.

There’s no question here. Ted knows what needs to be done. He leans against the counter, casually of course. “So, do you come here often?”

With an eyebrow raised, the man leans against the counter just as casually and stylish (if not _more_ ). “Well, considering I work here, I’d have to say yes.” There’s a smug smile on his lips, one Ted recognizes all too well. Despite his mess up, this is not off the table. “What can I get you?”

“Well,” he laughs and gives the man a proper look up and down, not even trying to be subtle about it. “Whatever you’re advertising, I’m buying.”

Behind the man on the wall is a small display case with pony dolls on the inside, and a yellow sign reading _‘Sale – 33% off’_ on the outside, which he points to without breaking eye contact. “And which one would you like?”

“I’m sorry I gave you the wrong impression,” Ted says with a smile that’s not quite apologetic enough to match his _‘I’m sorry’_ from moments before but oh well. “I’m hitting on you, not buying a pony.”

“What’s your name?”

“Ted. What’s yours?”

The man raises an eyebrow once again. “I figured with all the eyeing me you’ve done, you would have read my name sign by now,” he says, offering Ted’s his hand for a proper handshake. “I’m Frank.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Frank.” Ted quickly looks around the toy store. Not a single person but them in sight. Nice. “Now what do you say we sneak into the backroom and have some fun?”

“Does that usually work for you?”

Ted shrugs. “Sometimes. What can I say, I’m easy. Are you?”

“Not that easy,” Frank says. Still, Ted isn’t convinced he’s entirely against what Ted’s putting out. “Now what can I actually get you?”

“Your number?” Ted has to ask, but he isn’t surprised when Frank just looks at him without saying anything. “Fine, fine. Can I get a Zendikar Rising display, then?”

“Of course.”

Frank fetches a display and packs it up for him, and Ted pays and then that’s it. Ted leaves the store and drives directly to Bill’s place. It’s Paul who takes the display out of the bag and who awkwardly hands him a piece of paper with a phone number and a winking smiley face on it.

And sure, he totally loses the draft but you can’t win ‘em all; and he’d take a hot guy’s phone number over a game of Magic any day of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how much the average starkid fan knows about mtg and tcgs in general, but in the interest of providing reference for those who don't know much:  
> \- commander and draft are two different ways to play mtg (tho draft isn't mtg exclusive)  
> \- a display is on of those boxes filled with booster packs (36 in the case of a standard set, standard being another mtg format)  
> \- zendikar rising is the most recent standard set
> 
> if this was set in 2005/2006 or whenever ted started working at ccrp technical, i think he'd most likely be buying ravnica: city of guilds or any of the other sets in the original ravnica block but i also recognize that probably only i care about this stuff and jhcksdfs 👊😔
> 
> whether you read my mtg rant or not, thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
